Vianca LeStat
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Add a baby eating vampire and Mab may not have died after all. Well at least in my twisted lil world. Hope you like. Vianca is the only one who is mine.


Mordred lay dead upon the ground the battle that had gone on around him clearly over not another soul in sight apart from horses. Nothing, suddenly a figure appeared a female with long blonde hair, pale skin and plump red lips. She had dark brown eyes and hardly wore any clothes a torn dirty white top barely covered her chest and a pale blue skirt reached her ankle at one side the other only going to her thigh. She smiled at Mordred's dead body then knelt down and shifted his head so his neck was visible. The girl slowly opened her mouth and two large teeth began to sink out. Her teeth then sunk into his dead neck, her eyes closed while sucking the sweet nectar. Suddenly she stopped her eyes fluttered open though they were completely black. Mordred began to shift, his eyes also opened they were also black. Soon hers were brown and his were blue again, he looked at the girl in confusion. She looked no older than Mordred himself perhaps younger and had no shoes on.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he asked in suspicion.  
She licked the fresh blood of her lips and took the dribble of it off her chin and sucked it off her finger.  
"I am Vianca Lestat." English with a thick Italian accent. "You were dead and now, you are alive again and dat is all dat matters. Mab may need your help in fact I know she will."  
Mordred instinctively reached to touch his wound but it wasn't there.  
"But how?" he was completely stumped.  
"I owed Mab a favour and fought it would be dee perfect time to pay her back by making you a vampire."  
Mordred's eyes widened.

"I'm a vampire?"  
The girl got to her feet and held her hand out to Mordred.  
"Yes, now come on Mab needs us now."  
He refused her hand and got up himself to which she merely rolled her eyes.  
"She'll be at the castle we can get there by horse."  
She sighed.  
"Darling we're vampires we don't need horses." She grabbed him and they took off in flight.

"Merlin!" Mab screeched the crowd continued to leave but Merlin stayed and walked back to her.  
"Why should I let you live Mab? You have caused me nothing but grief and pain all my life." He was only a few steps from her.  
"I told you Merlin, I love you as a son, more if you want anything. Everyone else you love is gone but you can still have me Merlin. I am still here." She sounded desperate.  
Merlin shook his head laughing.  
"After all this time you'd really offer yourself so low Mab?"  
"Anything Merlin, anything please don't forget me."  
"I no longer have you any more either Mab I never did; now you're simply pathetic and not important enough for me to bother with."

"Merlin please." She whimpered softly every fibre in her being burning at having to beg.  
"No Mab." He turned and began to walk away again.  
"It's not nice to make a woman beg wizard." A thick Italian voice spoke.  
"Auntie Mab." Mordred ran over to Mab and put an arm round her. Colour began to return to her slowly.  
Merlin snapped round quickly he looked from Mordred to the blonde girl and smiled grimly.  
"A vampire am I correct?"  
She nodded grinning malevolently.  
"Yes Vianca Lestat, but also we have already met twice before at Mab's castle. You were only young den of course, I also tried to eat you as a baby."

Merlin nodded chuckling slightly.  
"Oh yes I remember now you haven't changed a bit have you. Still the same vile troll like personality."  
She showed her fangs.  
"Glad I made an impression, I can return dee complement by saying to you I still have my looks too, you on dee other hand have became a troll."  
"Why are you here anyway and why have you turned young Mordred to one of your kind?"  
She shrugged.  
"To stop you destroying the old ways and killing legions of people my people included, because I needed young Mordred to save Mab and I owed Mab a favour."

Mab broke a light smile.  
"You got here just in time and no more my dear." Mab finally connected eyes with Vianca who gave a nod of the head.  
"I thought vampires couldn't come out during sunlight?" Merlin asked.  
"No we can go out in dee sunlight if we like and we can fly. You shouldn't listen to myths Merlin."  
Mordred ran a hand over Mab's cheek.  
"I'll kill him auntie Mab." He spun round and grabbed his sword and ran at Merlin. "I'LL KILL HIM!"  
Merlin used his power to throw him off easily, Mab was about to try and use hers but in a flash Vianca was beside her, her eyes black again.  
"No! Leave him to me."

In another flash she had disappeared again and reappeared behind Merlin. He tried to spin round to see her but he wasn't able as her teeth had already sunk into his neck. This time she was longer and drained every ounce of blood from the body. She then let go and began to pant.  
"Dee favour has been returned, sorry I never left any for you young love. You know where I am if you need me again." She then leapt to the window and leapt out of it.  
Merlin's body lay on the flower with a large dry crimson patch round the neck, all the people began to remember Mab again. Even if they didn't want to and her power began to return.  
"Let's return to my land Mordred." She held out a hand to take them both back.

He grinned.  
"Let's auntie." He put his hand round her wrist then spun her into him before using his powers to fly them to her land.  
"I forgot you had other abilities now Mordred." She said as they arrived.  
"I'm still getting used to it myself." He ran a hand down her arm.  
She grinned mischievously.  
"You saved my life Mordred how can I ever repay you?"  
He shrugged.  
"We could start with a kiss Mab."  
She kissed his lips and he savoured it before she broke.  
"It's auntie Mab." She winked.  
Both seemed to have forgotten Vianca.


End file.
